Benutzer:Denito/Archiv
Hier werden alte Diskussionen chronologisch geordnet aufgelistet. Archivierung vom 17. Januar '08 Falls du dich gut mit einem Wiki auskennst, und KleinerNick eine Hilfe in der Entstehung sein könntest, kann ich dich zum Admin ernennen. --Item 22:15, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Was es für ein Wiki wird ist noch ein Geheimnis. Du wirst es noch wahrscheinlich in diesem Monat erfahren...--KleinerNick 16:26, 9. Jan 2008 (CET) Ich hoffe du hast gemerkt dass du kein Admin mehr bist.--KleinerNick 17:01, 14. Jan 2008 (CET) Admin Du bist kein Admin mehr, da du dich kaum mit dem Wiki beschäftigst. Raichu ist einer, da er sich ununerbrochen damit beschäftigt. Phyton hat den Status, da er sich mit Systemtexten gut auskennt, und auch viel daran Arbeitet. Ich bin Admin (&Bürokrat), weil ich mich um die Systemtexte und monobooks im allgemeinen kümmere. Bürokrat bin ich, da KleinerNick nicht immer online sein kann. --Item 18:47, 14. Jan 2008 (CET) Vorlage Denke bitte daran, falls du Pokémon-Artikel erstellst auch die Vorlage zu erweitern. --Item 19:57, 14. Jan 2008 (CET) Bild Warum hast du es zurückgesetzt? Pokemon KleinerNick will beim Umzug nichts über Pokemon mitnehmen. Also bringt es nichts darüber zu schreiben. (nur zur Info) -- 18:33, 15. Jan 2008 (CET) Re:Abstimmung Was meinst du?--KleinerNick 19:09, 15. Jan 2008 (CET) :hier -- 19:10, 15. Jan 2008 (CET) Admin Ja, du müsstest ihn bekommen. Doch ich war von Anfang an der Meinung, das ich und KleinerNick als Admin genügen würden... --品 20:24, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) :Ja, aber wenn das Wiki mal gross wird (was sicher auch der Fall sein wird, denn wir sind das einzige Wiki in der Art -wir bräuchten einfach einen privaten Server-) kommen auch neue Admins... Ehrlichgesagt, finde ich, dass Raichu und Python auch nicht dingend Admin sein müssen. --品 20:28, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) Admin So kannst du selbst wählen, ob du sein willst oder nicht!^^ --品 20:31, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) Das alles reicht leider nicht für eine Ausrede. Wenn du Bilder löschen willst oder was anderes tun möchtest was nur Admins können, dann frag mich, Item, Raichu oder Python.--KleinerNick 20:31, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) Re:Bilder Meinst du wieso ichs gelöscht habe (Mewtix)?--Kleinernick 21:27, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) Deswegen: Du hast keine Ahnung unter welcher Lizenz die Dinger sind. Das Wiki und vorallem du kriegen Probleme. Das Wiki wird zugemacht und du bzw. deine Eltern müsses eine Strafe von über 5500€ bezahlen. Der Urheber der Bilder wird sich beschweren und wir müssen ihm deine IP geben. Checks du´s?--Kleinernick 21:38, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) Eben nicht. Denen ist es nicht egal. Du solltest das lieber lassen sonst muss ich dich für 3 Monate sperren. Also was ist dir lieber? 3 Monate gesperrt sein und 5500€ zu bezahlen oder ein Programm wie Inkskape, GIMP, Photoshop runterzuladen?!--Kleinernick 21:44, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) Wenn dein Vater ein Programm hat, Toll! Denke dran: Jeder Anfang ist schwer. Zb. habe ich Photoshop 5.0 (und noch Andere) und hatte am Anfang überhaupt keine Ahnung und fand alles voll scheiße....Dann habe ich das geschaffen: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/06/Schneckengalaxie_Kopie.PNG Ist zwar etwas groß aber trotzdem XD --Kleinernick 21:51, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) Phtoshop Adobe Photoshop 5 Elements ist sicher etwas sehr gutes... Jedoch entspricht das bei weitem nicht dem Adobe Photoshop CS 3 Extension. Aber für den Anfang reicht das vollkommen aus... --品 06:35, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Ja, du hast dessere Programme als ich!--Kleinernick 17:13, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) mein vater meint aber, dass er keine programme für sowas auf seinem pc hätte..... Denito 17:30, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Dann musst du wohl nur mit Paint auskommen müssen...--Kleinernick 17:36, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Re:MewX (Pokémon) Ich habe die Seite erstellt, weil sehr viele Seiten darauf verlinken.--Kleinernick 17:49, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Archivierung vom 20. Januar '08 GIMP Grafik-Programm Mach eine Google suche und du kannst das Ding gratis runterladen. Damit kann man sowas zb. machen:Bild:Paprikamann.png--Kleinernick 17:58, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) :Mmmm... sieht aber gar nicht gelungen aus! Ich plädiere immer noch auf Phtotshop oder Photo Impact, wenn es sein muss auch Paint Professional (< ist nicht das herkömmliche MS-Paint) --品 18:05, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Ich weiß dass es ungelungen aussieht. Das soll es auch. Ich mache einen Artikel über ein haässliches PKMN namens Nocpapuska.--Kleinernick 18:12, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) :Ja, aber ein Grunmuster sollte es schon haben.^^ Das hier ist nur hässlich, und sieht sehr amateur mässig aus. --品 18:15, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) hm nick bisher haben wir es aber immer so gehalten, ein bereits existierendes PKMN als vorlage zu nehmen. nur bei dir sehe ich kein Pokémon. es wäre besser, wennde ein PKMN nimmst und das veränderst ;) Denito 18:17, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) :Ja, dass ist auch eine Art unser "inoffizieller" Grundton! Das gilt natürlich auch für die mächtigste Person im Wiki! :D --品 18:18, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Ja, mag sein, aber ich bin dafür mächtiger als du! *g*--Kleinernick 19:33, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Jup, ich weiß, amateurhaft. Aber eigentlich war es beabsichtigt was hässliches zu machen... Aber, Denito, dies soll dir zeigen dass man in 30 Sekunden so´n Bild erstellen kann^^--Kleinernick 19:32, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) :Bild:PKMNScharf.PNGFindest du das besser?--Kleinernick 19:39, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Naja, hättest ja noch was mit dem Rest des Körpers machen können, mit den Armen zB... Denito 19:40, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Bilder Sind vllt beschädigt... Oder copyright! --品 22:37, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Profil Item ist offline. Deswegen gebe ich dir die offizielle Antwort vom Gründer: Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung.--Kleinernick 14:23, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) Archivierung vom 24. Januar '08 TM Könntest du vielleicht bei deinen Artikeln mal die TM Info einfügen? Die fehlt bei dir fasst immer... -- 15:56, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) Rechts Ich verstehe nicht ganz.. Der ist doch oben-rechts? Versuchs mal mit Firefox... --品 16:10, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) :Ja, das liegt daran, dass IE viele Wiki-Funktionen nicht kennt. Ich glaube, mit IE6 zeigt es die Hauptseite nicht einmal richtig an. --品 16:13, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) :Es gibt auch andere Browser die zu empfehlen sind wie Netscape, Opera, Safari, usw. --Kleinernick 17:01, 21. Jan 2008 (CET) :Übrigens, ich benutze IE7 und der fehler ist immernoch da.--Kleinernick 17:02, 21. Jan 2008 (CET) Herzlich willkommen im Kreise der Admins Glückwunsch! Du hast sehr viele Artikel geschrieben und warst sehr oft online, also habe ich dich mit dem Bürokraten-Spielzeug Spezial:Userrights zu einem Sysop ernennt! Viel Spaß mit deinen Rechten!!!--Kleinernick 17:11, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) :Auch von mir, herzliche Gratulation für deine hervorragende Arbeit! Ohne dich und Raichu wäre das Wiki nur halb so viel! Grosses Kompliment! --品 17:16, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) ähm ookay danke =] Denito 18:19, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) Pokémon Wenn du neue erstellst erweitere bitte die Vorlage. Platynota z.B. hast du nicht eingebunden. -- 18:39, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) hmmmm war die nicht iwie gesperrt? weil sonst hätte ich das schon längst getan... Denito 18:50, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) :Ich weiß nicht von dem das die gesperrt war. Bist du sicher? -- 18:55, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) nicht 100%ig ^^ aber egal ich werds mir merken ;) Denito 18:57, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) :Dann is ja gut :-)-- 18:58, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) Bilder Mein persönlicher Favourit ist http://www.myimg.de. Super! Versprochen! --品 20:37, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) hallo denito danke für den tipp. also hier sind die neuen namen : pummelknuff,metalang,elesolltek mfg (das gleiche wie pokewiki) raiklou (kyogre!!!) :Doch, sie werden angezeigt. Bei mir zumindest schon... --品 22:30, 23. Jan 2008 (CET) Archivierung vom 31. Januar '08 --Raiklou 21:13, 24. Jan 2008 (CET)nihm meine version von mageodon is zwar ein shiny bitte ich hab lang dran gefeilt nehm ich halt sprites damit kann ichs besser --Raiklou 21:19, 24. Jan 2008 (CET) nein ich mein mit spiel-sprites. ich habs größer gemacht--Raiklou 08:51, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) Deine Bilder Die sind ja alle echt gut! Nur eine Sache: Lade Fakes oder andere Zeichnungen bitte immer im *.png-Format hoch, dann wäre die Qualität um Mengen besser. Danke!--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 12:50, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) :Bild:Kyotom.PNG Wie findest du das? Im .PNG-Format und mit Paint gemacht^^--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 13:27, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) guck mal nach meinem riegelavar--Raiklou 15:56, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) Ich habe mal ´ne Frage über Pokémon: Hast du ROMs? Wen ja, von wo?--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 22:04, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) :Nichts. vergiss es.[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 13:55, 26. Jan 2008 (CET) wie füg ich mein pummelknuff ein???--Raiklou 14:54, 26. Jan 2008 (CET) kann ma einer pummelknuff in die liste einfüche???--Raiklou 19:14, 26. Jan 2008 (CET) ::Grrr... Wir werden noch sehen.... Ich plane eine 518-meter-Babel zu machen und mache dich fertig. *gggg*--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 22:14, 26. Jan 2008 (CET) ihr müsst immer meckern!!--Raiklou 13:20, 27. Jan 2008 (CET) machst du mir ein kydialdon wie meins???--Raiklou 17:58, 27. Jan 2008 (CET) Überschrift na gut. aber mir fallen oft keine passenden überschriften ein. und noch etwas:kleiner nick ist auch bei Pokewiki angemeldet und sehr nett.--Ho-oh-fan moment! ich habe gerade erst gesehen das du Selentau bist! das kann ja nicht war sein! sicherlich wird dann auch noch Daniel sich hier anmelden! http://www.greenchu.de/sprites/icons/250.png --Ho-oh-fan ::Wieso sollte sich Daniel auch anmelden? Bist du in irgendeiner Weise mit ihm verwandt?--[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 21:02, 27. Jan 2008 (CET) Regeln Füge bitte keine Regeln hinzu, ohne diese mit einem Bürokraten (oder besser: mit KleinerNick) zu besprechen. --品δ 18:24, 28. Jan 2008 (CET) Kydialdon 1. Hast du das gemacht? 2.Falls ja, wäre es dir recht, wenn es einen "Bruder" bekommt? Und 3. Weißt du, wer aus pokewiki ich bin?--Lampengeist Also gut, dann nochmal: Wie ich Kydialdons Diskussion entnehme, bist du der erfinder. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich auch was von Dialga nehme? Denn ich hatte auch eine gute Idee zum "Verändern" von dialga. Ich dachte mir nur, dass ich besser vielleicht vorher frage, weil hier ja schon was von Dialga ist...--Lampengeist ICQ Nein, aber ich habe MSN. --品δ 18:47, 30. Jan 2008 (CET) Bilder Wegen den vielen ´ und ´´. --品δ 20:54, 30. Jan 2008 (CET) Archivierung vom 18 März '08 Logo Hi Denito ich denke mal,dass du ein ganz heller junge bist ^^.Also kommen wir zur sache,kann mir irgendein Admin hier sagen,wie ich ein Logo auf meine Gratis-Wiki Website Machen kann?Danke im Voraus. EnemySnack 20:47, 4. Feb 2008 (CET) Bildopedia Es ist doch unnötig das Regikryprock in der Bildopedia zu lagern. So kann man das nicht in |thumb einbinden, was viel besser aussieht. -- 21:21, 1. Feb 2008 (CET) re: Bin mir gerade an einer Vorlage überlegen --品δ 21:43, 1. Feb 2008 (CET) Bilder So, geschafft! Mann, bin ich stolz auf mich! ^^ - Vorlage:Bild & Vorlage:Bild-thumb. Auf deinem eben erst angelegten Artikel ist ein Beispiel. --品δ 21:49, 1. Feb 2008 (CET) :Re:Entwicklungen: Ja, vermutlich müssen wir sie als png & jpg hochladen... Dann bitte aber auf der Bildopedia, damit wir hier nicht zu viel Speicher benötigen. --品δ 17:47, 5. Feb 2008 (CET) :Ist nicht so schlimm :-) Meiner hat sich vor einem Monat etwa 3 Mal am Tag aufgehängt >_< --[[Benutzer:KleinerNick|'ΩΨΗΘΧΣΞΛ']] 20:26, 10. Feb 2008 (CET) :Hi, ich mach dich hier noch schnell zum Admin.--KleinerNick 14:13, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :: #Wie geht es, Bilder so zu mischen? #Kannst du eins mit Shaymin als Basis zusammen mit Celebi und Jirachi mischen? Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 17:22, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Nich schlimm.Ich hätt zwar gerne ein paar Legendäre gemischt gehabt, aber dann eben das:Als Bass:Gallopa, Mach Mahne und Schweif Blau.Am besten noch Flügel von irgendeinem geeigneten Flugpokemon, färbe sie in Gallopas Farbe.Dann noch Gallopas Horn weg und fwertig ist es:Aquoppa! Hoffe, dass das klappt.--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 18:37, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, hatt ich vergessen:Wie gleicht man Farben aus?Da liegt nämlich mein Problem.--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 18:45, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ein Flügel reicht auch.--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 19:14, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Danke.--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 19:37, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Über da Bild "Rapaedon": Es gab hier vor kurzem einen kranken Vandalen der perverse Sachen geschrieben hat wie "*orgasmus* *alle voll von Spritz*"... Ich hätte das Bild welches er hochgeladen hat nicht gerne gesehen, siehe Beschreibung (Groudon mit r****p****).--KleinerNick 19:33, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC)